kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Villain Meeting III (The Journey)
The following scene comes from Kingdom Hearts 1 - The Journey, set immediately after the events of the Agrabah and Iron Foundry campaigns. Script Back at the Forbidden Mountains' Castle Chapel, there was much commotion all about the room as Maleficent, seated upon her bat-like throne with a knowing expression of dissatisfaction, and her remaining allies watched the events of all that had happened in the last few worlds that Taran and his compatriots had visited within her table's monitor screen. It was, of course, to be expected that the fool Justin Hammer had failed her miserably in his attempts to subjugate his world in darkness. He never stood a chance to control the Darkhearts in the first place, no thanks to his weak heart entrenched with greed and jealousy. Now Whiplash, on the other hand, had more potential to succeed in his plans. He was far stronger, more cunning, and even more dangerous than Hammer could ever had hoped to have been; but alas, his burning hatred for Mr. Stark to the point of trying to destroy them both just to ensure Anthony would not survive the battle had indeed cost him everything, including his life, which Maleficent could have predicted only somewhat would happen to him. But to see Jafar, one of her most trusted generals and one of the more powerful members of her alliance, go the same way as the imbecilic rejects thanks to nearly the exact same circumstances was more than she could bear, and in that case, he would have to be rescued as soon as possible despite the events leading up to the vizier's defeat telling her otherwise to leave him to his fate, that he deserved to be imprisoned for all eternity within the cave of wonders. Hades, who had also been present in the room and seated upon his own chair, leaned back and let out a sigh of disbelief and knowing while his two imps did their best to please their master by either fanning him or massaging his smoke-like lower body. "Ah...you know that smarmy vizier could've had 'em...if only a certain set of somebodies had stuck around to give him a hand?", the Underworld lord questioningly snarked as he looked over at where Ellidyr now stood at the back of the room, folding his arms and scowling in contempt at the others in the room. Pete and the Goons trembled at his side, hemming and hawing in shame over their mistake. "Bu-bu-bu-but your majesties, we brought you the princess, didn't we? Doesn't that count for at least one victory for us?", the fat oaf shivered with fright at the prospect of any punishment that might have been dealt with by his queen. Ellidyr rolled his eyes at the sight of the renegade captain reduced to such a pitiful wreck and stepped forward to deal with the matter himself. "And besides, your worships", he sarcastically addressed the evil faerie and chthonic god, "even if either of us stayed behind to help the old snake, would that really have made things different in the long run, or would you'd have like to trade that cushy Underworld job for rooming with the goat and loud-mouth parrot inside a lamp for the next ten thousand years?" Hades was about to snap at Ellidyr for his remark and rush at him with both arms ablaze when the glowing form of the Wiseman materialized in the room and interrupted him. "The boy is right, my lords. Our intervention would not have saved him in time as by that point, Jafar was beyond any of our help", the old seer intoned as he continuously rubbed his hands over the crystal ball. "Consumed he was by his greed for power and the growing hatred he felt by not satisfying his lust." "An excellent counsel, Wiseman", Maleficent voiced in agreement, "One should be aware of letting either element burn too fiercely within him, lest he too suffer the same fate. ("'Burn fiercely'? Was that jab supposed to pointed at me, Mal? I'm as cool as they come, all right?" - Hades) "Nevertheless, Jafar's newly gained power as an Ifrit Jinn provides us with a valuable opportunity to free him from his prison as soon as possible before the sun sets on Walpurgis Nacht when the planets align so that he may contribute his might to our Final Ritual", the faerie revealed to the other attendants in the room before shifting her glance towards the shivering Pete, who bowed before her with approval."You will, of course, head that mission yourself, Peter, if you wish to redeem yourself of your earlier failure, won't you?" "Oh I will, your rottenness! Trust me, I won't fail you again!" Pete guffawed with relief before looking at Ellidyr with a sneaky glint in his eyes, "By the way, kiddo, have we got somethin' special for you!" Ellidyr turned his head with confusion over the comment and voiced a grunt in edgewise. At this, Maleficent lifted herself from her throne and stepped up to the table to meet the youth in person, with Wiseman ever floating behind her. "We had a deal, yes?", the witch-fae explained. "If you help us, then we shall grant you your wish..." With that, the faerie motioned her hands about her staff's crystal orb, causing it and herself to glow with a fiery green fog before a new image materialized on the table's monitor. It was Princess Eilonwy, asleep in a glass coffin! Ellidyr immediately rushed up to the table to get a better glimpse at where the object of his desires was being held at, his heart pounding with shock and excitement over the thought of the Hellfire Organization allowing him to see her so soon after all this time. "Go to her. The vessel that will carry you to your next assignment is waiting.", Maleficent stated matter-of-factly. "Isn't that right, Captain?" "Quite so, milady!", the sharp, deeply nasally voice of Captain James Bartholomew Jones "Hook" answered as the pirate lord leapt out of his chair and motioned his namesake in his left hand to begin shuttling his crew and the black-furred ape minions of the Coachman to their stations. "And just remember, boy, that this is no pleasure cruise! It won't be a pleasant voyage!" With a wicked smile on his lips, he turned to face his bumbling henchman who had waddled in to the room by his command. "Mr. Smee, pipe up the crew!", Hook shouted his order. "Aye, aye, sir! Pipe up the crew! Pipe up the crew!", Smee squeaked as he grabbed a whistle, blew upon it repeatedly, and shot out of the chapel screaming out his little piping with the crew right behind him. "All hands on deck! All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" As Smee's cries echoed throughout the chamber, Ellidyr turned back to look at his so-called benefactors, still unsure of what to make of their sudden decisions right now. He still needed to be a bit cautious of these gifts, after all. "Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?", he asked. Maleficent simply chuckled good-naturedly and went up to the youth with a false air of familiarity. "Catch? What's the catch? Silly boy, you're like a son to me." She then brushed her hand across the lad's face, leaving behind a cold chill in its wake. "I only want you to be happy." Ellidyr would have none of that, however, and pushed himself away from Maleficent with defiance in his stare. "I seriously doubt that." "Believe what you wish", Maleficent responded with a small shrug, "But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." Ellidyr continued to scowl at the faerie for a few seconds longer before Smee's repeated cry of "All hands on deck!" from outside the chapel forced him to put the matter aside for now, and he slowly walked away to join Pete, the twin imps, and the rushing hordes of Goons, Pirates, Shadow Apes, and Darkhearts who were all abuzz gathering their supplies and suitcases for the long trip ahead of them inside Hook's ship. Maleficent's smile continued to widen even as the rabbit left her view before the Wiseman spoke up. "And speaking of keeping our end of the bargain..." "Rest assured, Wiseman", Maleficent spoke to her hooded vizier with confidence, "You will obtain that which you require soon enough. All we need is the perfect opportunity for when the boy's heart is at its weakest and most desperate for power. And then...he'll be all yours for the taking." "Let us hope so, my queen, for your sake." the voice growled with a vague threat as his eyes suddenly glowed bright red, "There's only so long I can take without a physical form to keep my wits intact..." "Aw jeez, guys, I can't believe you're getting so worked up about...some...bishie brat!", Hades groaned in annoyance from his throne. Maleficent simply palmed her hand in her face and shook her head. "Hades, we have been through this discussion many times before. You know exactly why we can not afford to lose his trust in us when we are but so close to accomplishing our goal." "And what goal is that, huh?", the god snapped at his mistress, "You better not be hiding anything more about this plan from the rest of us, Mally! It's bad enough this vessel meshuggina with Wiseman's givin' me the creeps, but if I hear of one more secret you've been hiding from behind my back for all these years...!" "We're done here, Hades", Maleficent declared at once before leaving away to her bedchamber with Diablo and the Wiseman behind her, not another word was spoken between any of them. Now it was just Hades all alone with the chapel, Pain and Panic having long left with the other Goons to take part in the ship's departure, while Ursula, Oogie, and Facilier had already taken Corridors to head back to their own worlds for their missions. "So that's the way you wanna play with me, huh?", the god snorted in dejection to himself, "Leaving the one man you've trusted for millennia out in the cold while you go talk with some reject from my basement crypt? Fine. I see how it is. Guess it works both ways, then. I'll just go ahead and work behind your back as well, ya insect." Category:Script Teases